


Time Well Spent

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: Welcome to the 4th installment of *Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes!* This week's prompt is: Crowley's snakey habits. Listen, you can definitely get your freak on with this. Crowley using angel tiddies as a heat source for his scaley self? Yes please. Aziraphale finding a whole regurgitated mouse in the living room? Happens all the time! 😂 GO WILD Y'ALL (and yes, if you want snake crowley shoved up aziraphale's ass, ...go for it) the trash fire is yours to ignite
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my contribution. Yes, I’m soft.

This hadn’t happened in more than a millennia, but of all the weekends, why *this one*?

Both celestial beings were spending the weekend at their South Downs cottage for some much needed relaxation time. Despite that their respective offices had left them alone for the time being, both Angel and Demon kept busy in Soho and Mayfair. They were due to have dinner in an hour and Aziraphale ran out to the local market to pick up some food for himself.

But the time had come: Crowley needed to shed.

He sighed and transformed into his snake self, slithering upstairs to lie on the bed while he does so. He tried to speed up the process a tad, but was only a few inches below his head when his angel returned.  
“Crowley? OH! Oh darling...when you said you wanted to tie me up I didn’t mea-“  
“Angel...” he hissed out. His eyes non-blinking, but full of concern.  
“I tried to stop it but...I need to shed. Snake thing, yeah? Takes time that I wanted to spend with you...”

The angel smiles softly and sat next to him on the bed, stroking his head softly.

“We’ve got all the time in the world, don’t worry.”


End file.
